Following the Stars
Thirty years after the war... Not everyone deserves to be held in a cell. Some people are just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Some people are blamed for others' doings. Then some, are just flat out blamed. These wouldn't even be the case for some prisoners, but for a particular one, it followed something that this man had to offer. An ability, that the people of Yoshigakure couldn't wait to get their hands on. He would be Shikimi, that's his name. But his name wouldn't be what had gotten the village's attention, but instead, it would be his special, unique, never before seen ability. Prison Break The square area, was maybe a ten by ten area, with literally no door, and only a small window with iron bars in it. It was clear this was a prison, and sitting in a corner of the prison cell, Shikimi, a thirty-two year old man barely held onto his life. His clothing was torn, his arms and legs, held together by shackles. In through the cell came a small bug, and it landed directly on his nose. Using what little movement he had over his own arms and hands, he swung at his nose, causing the bug to fly off. The bug came back again, and Shikimi would repeat his previous action. Shikimi became annoyed, but his facial action hadn't shown no difference. While it was true he was annoyed, in all honesty Shikimi didn't have the energy, and especially not the chakra to continuously fend off the bug. In all honesty it was hard for the man to even breath, in short, he couldn't do anything. Well, if you count sitting in a hell hole. Then of course that something. It had been nearly seventeen hours since he'd gotten his last meal, which basically was his energy. Thoughts ran through Shikimi's head, but even those were hard to connect with. And still, through all of this, the bug sat on his nose. It was all confusing, with one last attempted, Shikimi swatted at the bug, but this time it didn't move at all. It didn't budge at all. Shikimi just couldn't put his finger on it. What? Why? One of the four guards that watched the cell, peeped through the small window and the bug flew off of him. Shikimi watch him, he never felt so helpless in his life. The man moved away, and the bug returned to Shikimi's nose. Shikimi's eye brow lifted. The guards looked every thirty minutes, so he'd take a gamble. Scurrying over to the middle of the cell, he sat criss-cross. He sat perfectly still, and suddenly the bug began to glow, then dissolve into Shikimi's body. Shikimi's once dull self, was no more. In that split second it would all be different, everything would change, and what was first...those wretched shackles. By literally pulling his arms away from each other, Shikimi brother the shackles on his wrist, and the ones on his legs. Standing at the front of the cell, he simply kicked the wall, causing it to just fall. As the guards looked into the cell opening Shikimi stood in a unique stance. His arms out, and his legs set firmly. That white snowy hair, was at this moment, on the head of a demon. The guard that looked in from earlier spoke out. "How'd you?!" Shikimi cut him off, and if anyone else had something to say, they'd be cut off as well. "I'll kill you all!" Shikimi shouts, lunging outwards at the man. Using a simple knee, he knocked the first one out. Then basic punches on the rest, would easily knock them out. This was his arhat style of fighting. Completely monstrous, and with a shinobi like Shikimi practicing it, it was nothing short of perfecting. Shikimi look to his left, one of the men he'd just taken down had blades on his back. The blades were too familiar, and he knew exactly what they were. Reaching to the man's back Shikimi picked up his blades, and placed them on his own back. Also taking the man's shoes. A woman who'd been running over towards Shikimi at the time, found herself knocked out by another guard who had also been on the way. Shikimi was completely angered. The man smiled slowly, a demonic smirk indeed. "Shikimi, just go ahead and come slowly. But to be honest, after hearing of your capabilities, I mourned the day to face you. And now I have my chance. The Yoshikage won't make it here for some time, so what would men I have a little play time." The man lifted his hands, then from the ground blue sand arose. The sand and everything sparked a plug in his head. "You're Hyaku of the Diamond Dust. What exactly would your father want from you?" Shikimi questions then jumped back a little. Hyaku quick swung his hand, "Diamond Dust Tsunami!" In the same instance Hyaku's sand vanished. "Damn, didn't expect him to be so quick." Hyaku states, jumping back awaiting something. In the center of the village, Ace was checking in on things, more specifically, the woman he admired and the person that ran the village - Miyoko Takara. "Ace! Have you been notified of the event in the west part of the village?" said Miyoko, looking at Ace, waiting on an answer. "I haven't until now, but I did sense a spike in a chakra frequency from earlier, though I haven't gotten a chance to take a look at it" Ace replied. "Well, I need you to go down there and see what the problem is. I know I can count on you!" added Miyoko as she stared at the man before her. "I'm on it..." said Ace as he smiled at her before flickering away in a bright flash. Ace appeared in the west part of the village, and all he could see was smoke and a heavily damage building. Taking walking towards the building, Ace saw injured shinobi. Taking a peek inside, Ace saw shakles and chains. "Damn Miyoko! Why the hell do we keep the captured shinobi looked up like that..." Aces said before turning around. "I felt your chakra when they first brought you in..." said Ace to the shinobi a good distance behind him. With a quick adjustment of his head, Shikimi's attention was directed as the new comer, Ace. Hyaku on the other hand slowly vanished away acting as if he were never there. "You people just don't know when to leave me alone!" Reaching to his back, he pulled out all seven swords them threw them into the air. Each blade landed into a different joint of his body. Something unusual for sure, his stance was something unique no doubt. Flipping in the air he jumped forward to attack Ace. Ace prepared himself for the attack his opponent was using. Knowing unique fighting styles himself, Ace could tell that he'd have a hard time predicting his opponents movements. Ace slid his right foot back some, and his left foot in, and positioned his hands a certain way. Suddenly 4 diamonds appeared on his forehaed, signifying his unique technique. Shikimi scuffling a bit, dropped down atop of Ace. Again, it seemed that his style was unique. The style was supposed to be unpredictable, however his current attack was a bit too predictable, that even someone just entering the academy would be able to effectively counter. Ace found it strange that the man would set up the attack so well, but be lousy in its execution. Ace jumped back a good distance before unleashing a stream of hot flames towards his foe. While Shikimi's movements were short of what they could've been, it didn't mean he couldn't have time for trail. Continuing to spin while in the air allowed him to more in a diagonal path down much quicker. Ace used powerful attacks, and it was just the start of the fight. But as powerful as it was, it was just as predictable. Landing to the ground he planted all of his swords in the ground. Holding his arm out, he began to concentrate, an extreme amount of chakra into his palm. "Let's see if I still have this down pack." Ace saw the mans movements and took action. Using the Friction Arts, Ace placed his hands on the ground, reducing the friction of the ground to zero before jumping back a great distance. He then set up a barrier as he stood there. Rocks and pebbles on the surface of the ground were slipping across it with no effort. The Battle Shikimi was a pro , but he didn't need to rely on such a feature. Holding his finger upwards, energy began to form around his finger. Taking on a spherical shape spinning on the tip of his finger. Throwing the ball he states "Star Syle: White Dwarf Star... This is only getting started." The sphere would travel directly towards Ace. Ace was truly amazed at his opponents unusual kekkei tota, as not even the Helixians themselves have ever seen it or have any records on it. Having studied a wide variety of kekkei genkai and kekkei tota over the entirety of his life, Ace was honored to be able to witness such an bloodline limit in use, and put his plan to action. Ace waited to the star to get close to him as he coated his hands in Metrochronium. Once the attack got within 5 meters on him, he unleashed a wave of energy that stopped the star in its trajectory as it flew slightly off-course. Ace expanded his transductive barrier, engulfing the star, transducting it into kinetic energy. Upon being transducted, the kinetic energy spread out at a tremendous rate, dispersing itself towards it's surrounding, causing the pebbles from before to slide off with great speed in their individual directions. "I hope you can fly... Because if you can't, you're in some big trouble..." said Ace as he watched the man make his way toward the ground. Shikimi could feel himself "floating", and as he did remembered Ace's words. They played through his head like ones favorite record. "I hope you can fly..." With his left hand, it began to glow. Underneath it formed a disk of sorts, which he them leaped on, and stood. It effectively hovered over the ground, and Shikimi kept hold of his balance. Forming a white star yet again, this time, he forced it into the sky. Dispersing it, allowing its fiery wave to rain down over the target. Ace could see the man avoid his technique as he looked up, taking note of what looked like stars. rising his hand, Ace shot a ball of energy towards of the wave, rending it into its respective natures. "So, as I thought, it's composed of the Lightning, Fire and Yang release natures..." said Ace as he concentrated a good sum of chakra around him, producing a thermal field, before altering the field to a 20 foot raidus, near instantly freezing everything that dare come within it as the fiery wave approched his location. "His Kekkei tota is very unique..." thought Ace to himself as he braced for the wave. "It seems my abilities are extremely unknown..which is perfect." Using his hover craft to create an opening. It wouldn't take long before Ace was in a state of dumbness just standing there. These would be the side effects of his technique. It was simple. A genjutsu. Ace stood there, his technique still active around him, though he wasn't moving. "Ace... Wake up!" said his partner. ".... Looks like I'll have to take over his body until he recovers" said the entity as blades of Metrochronium erupted from his skin. "Don't think for a second that such a technique will work on me..." he added as a liquid erupted from the ground, quickly making it's way toward it's foe. Category:Fanon Story Category:Role-Play